Number 4
by ksjf2012
Summary: Logan just can't get any sleep...


I tried to make sense of the noise but because of my lack of sleep and ginormous headache, the only thing I could make of it, was the wind. It was the middle of August and there is wind. Highly possible. Of course the noise could easily be the dogs…or the cats. We don't have dogs or cats. Then against he noise might be from two little boys trying to wake up their sleeping baby sister. The thought made me shoot up in bed and groan quietly. I heard soft pitter patters from two little kids running from the bathroom all the way down the hall right to the small room beside my room. I sighed softly and kicked my warm comforting blankets off my legs and slipped out of the California king. "Where are you going at this hour?"

"Boys…" I walked out of the room slowly not bothering to look back at my exhausted sounding wife. I turned a sharp left and let my anger get the best as me as I opened my mouth to start yelling. But no noise came out. I stopped short in the door way and couldn't help the smile spread across my face. I knew having a third child, just as my two twin boys had turned 6 wasn't the best idea but something's you can't control. I knew it would cause troubles too. Jealous boys because the little girl needs to be feed, and a cranky girl because 6 year old boys like to run and lay around when she wants to sleep. It was inevitable and we've always had problems, which is why I was worried walking into her room. I figured the boys got an itch to run around like wild banshees and they thought playing in their baby sister's room would be the best place to do that. However…it wasn't what I was expecting.

My boys, Mason and Nathan were standing on their bathroom stools peering over the white and pink crib, on their tippy toes. Mason who was technically older and had a comb in his hand. I wasn't sure why he had the comb but the little black thing wasn't that important because Nathan was reaching into the crib. I took two steps forward, reaching out a hand to ensure the boys didn't wake Rebecca, but again, I was stopped. He only situated the small brown teddy bear by her little body so she was snuggling right up against it. I put my hands on my hips and smirked, walking quietly up to them. I softly cleared my throat making both of them jump and turn to me. Mason let the comb drop from his hand hitting the floor hard. Nathan covered his hand with his mouth and jumped off his stool. He tried to run past me, but I bent at the knees and wrapped an arm around his torso scooping him up easily. As if Mason learned nothing from his brother earlier he also tried to run past me. But I have two arms. I scooped him up as well and walked slowly over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I sat down carefully putting them both on my knees and sighed out again. "Explain…" Mason pushed on my chest getting more comfortable and gave him his toothless little grin.

"Becca was crying. Nathan and I went to check on her and saw her little teddy bear on the floor." I raised an eyebrow and turned to my second son and gave him my very fatherly look. He nodded along, not wanting to step a toe out of line making me smile and gently sit back holding around them still.

"Okay…what about the comb? Why did you need that?" Mason chuckled quietly and laid down on my chest yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"We know how mommy likes to do her hair and we know how much mommy and you have to do with her and us, so we wanted to help." I closed my eyes pulling Nathan on my chest as well and set my head back on the hard wood of the rocking chair.

"Well that is very nice of you two. But the next time you hear your sister crying come to me and mom alright?" I felt both of them nod against me staying quiet making me think they were going to fall asleep on me. I didn't mind…I just had little to know energy to carry them to their separate rooms. I actually was pretty comfortable and could easily see myself falling asleep…

"I'm pretty sure this is a baby girls room, boys." We all sat up fast and looked to the door frame to see my wife and the mother of my children. She was only wearing a silk little night gown with a robe over it and had messy bed head that looked more than sexy. I gently pat the boys backs making them get off my knees. And stood up while they ran to their mother. They wrapped around her and quietly said their good nights for the second time and ran out of Rebecca's room straight to theirs. I walked slowly to the crib and set my hands on the side looking down and smiling. Rebecca was still sound asleep in her white onsie and a soft, warm pink blanket over her. I could see the marks where the boys did brush her hair and laughed. I felt a little warm hand in the center of my back and closed my eyes trying to not yawn. It came out anyway. "Can you imagine…in 18 years with a tongue ring, she's going to be grown up, going to college or wherever her life might take her…probably with some 21 year old biker with a billion tattoo's?"

"Over my dead body." She laughed behind me and I turned quick, bending down and scooped her up, bridal style. She only gasped out in surprise quietly but otherwise stayed quiet as I walked us back to our room. "Besides…who knows? Maybe she won't like dudes?" She laughed shaking her head and pushed her left hand up through the back of my head tugging gently at my hair. "SO they boys heard Becca crying and took care of her. I tell ya…a couple more years we've got two babysitters we won't even have to pay." Just as she gently slapped the back of my head I tossed her on our bed and climbed over her quick grabbing her hands and setting them above her head. Suddenly my fatigue was gone and all I wanted was to get inside her. Fast.

She remained quiet, only moaning out in pleasure every now and then. With one leg in-between her spread ones, and my other leg outside her body I had a better angle to move one hand up and down her body. I started at her knee and pushed up slowly, underneath her night gown. I stopped right at her panty line and looked directly into her pretty brown eyes. Her hands went up to my shoulders and moved slowly towards my neck. "It's been a while."

"Yeah…almost…what 7 months?" She laughed…the most beautiful laugh in the world making my stomach flutter. "Just so you know…we could have had sex while you were pregnant."

"Oh so you wanted to be crushed by my whale like body?" As fast as I could I moved a hand under her butt, turning her slightly and pinched her butt. Of course she was wearing a cute pair of laced booty shorts so all I got was skin. She yelped out and moved towards me attaching her teeth to my shoulder. She bit down hard and tried to move me so she could get on top, but I would not let her. I pushed up fast putting both legs in-between hers and reached under her little nighty and tugged on her panties. She very willingly let me slip them off her slip hips and toned legs. I tossed them behind me, not airing where they went and glanced down between her legs shoving one of my hands down my sweats, rubbing my dick. She shimmied out of her robe and yanked down the straps of her night gown on her shoulders. She continued to tug the garment down her arms and body until her chest and a little bit of her stomach was exposed. I groaned quietly rubbing myself harder, getting myself harder and watched as she took each breast in her hand and squeezed. "Hey Loges?" I hummed quietly in response rubbing myself still and locked eyes with her. "The night I stayed in the hospital after Bec's was born…you and the guys went somewhere, and I know you did because I woke up and you guys weren't there and you left the boys with our parents." I chuckled and pushed my pants down while also pushing her legs up.

"Every time one of us has a kid…" I slammed into her, with no mercy or care making her yell a little too loud. I fell forward putting my hands outside her head letting her wrap her legs around the middle of my back. Pushing me further into her. "We go to the same bar, order the same drink and toast to our new chapter. We ask God to watch over our all of us and take care of the newest member of the Big Time Rush family." I pulled out softly and pushed in softer this time, enjoying the feeling of her on my bare dick. I don't remember the last time we used a condom.

"That's the cutest damn thing I've ever heard." I smirked and leaned down capturing her lips in mine. Her hands grabbed my face fast and kept me in place. Her tongue invaded my mouth without hesitation and forced my body to collapse on top of her. Even after being married for 8 years and being together for almost 12 years I was still a weak helpless man in her presence. She had this power over me that I could still not understand. Honestly…I didn't know if I wanted to understand. I liked to be powerless against her. It made our love seem all that much better. She pushed my face away gently and turned her head, closing her eyes, and dropping her mouth open. "Hey…it's been a while and I haven't had this in a while so I might…be a little faster." I smirked putting my face into her neck and inhaled her beautiful vanilla scent. "And you aren't wearing a condom…" I laughed into her skin and kissed it softly feeling the all too familiar tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I picked up the speed a while ago, but now I was just a thrusting machine. Her hands found my back and her nails wasted no time in digging into my skin, almost piercing it to the point of drawing blood. She was getting close and so was i. Like usual, because I meant for it to happen, she came before me, yelling my name quietly, and arching her back off the bed. Her breast pushed hard into my chest sending me completely over the edge, cursing into her neck. I rolled off her panting wiping sweat off my head. I managed to push myself up to the top of the bed, pulling her with me. She crashed onto my chest huffing and yawning. The next thing on my mind was sleep. I closed my eyes and smiled happily. "So you pulled out right?" I chuckled pulling her tighter into my rubbing her arm softly.

"Yeah…I'm not ready for number 4."

"No? You don't want another kid right now?" I literally didn't have to answer right away because right outside our bedroom in the room right next to ours there was a soft, baby cry. No…not a cry. A scream. Someone was waking up because someone probably needed a change or was hungry, or just lonely. She pushed off my chest laughing and fixing her night gown shaking her head. "Never mind…I got your answer."

**This was requested! I hope you like it! **


End file.
